Suite Life of the Light
by panda189
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story Light Warriors on deck. It is taking place eleven years after the incident of the first story and it will feature a cross over with Jessie which will cause some chaos and confusion
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the orginal light warriors and the idea for the story eveythign else includeing bothing the suite lilfe characters and jessie characters are owned by disney channel thanks you**

Chapter 1: Found!

A group of young adults were taking a walk in the Central Park followed closely by a woman in her late 20s with a picnic basket, she was medium height with very beautiful features, long redish brownish hair, a beautiful smile and had a country acciented laugh. The young adults who were all adoptive sibliings were playing catch with a frisbee and having fun just joking with each other, until they reach their destination of a spot on the grass by the lake. They stopped their game of catch in order to set up and sit down to eat. First was a blond girl about the age of 23 who was placing the blanket on the grass for the picnic. She was tall and slender with very beautiful features much like her mother's with a cheerful personality of her youth with out all the niaviety, having seen much of the world as her job of reporter she lost that years ago thankfully she didn't let it dampen her though. Next placing a radio down and doing some dance movies and hitting on passerbys was a young man about the age of 22. He was of medium height with black hair and smiling eyes and a care-free smile and a slightly freckled face that got him a lot of attention when he was younger although they freckles have faded some his cheerful and playful attidute had not. It was only right that he himself get a job in the entertainment industry like his father, but instead of a director he pefered visial entertainmen through his dancing. Next to him trying to copy his dance moves was an Indian man about the age of 20 he was slightly taller them his adopted brother but far less talented at dance and although he long ago came accustomed to living with his new family in America his old habits still were hard to kill which always ended up embarrasing his brother. He himself however had his own talents and they landed him studying to land a working with animals, primarily reptiles and research. Then came the youngest a African American girl,who was helping set the plates and napkens out for everyone. Still in high school she was the main reason why the Woman was still working for their family although she may not needed one being 17 years old she still loved having her nanny around she was always the closest to her from the beginning when she started being the one to get her the job and she was still that way now. And through her nanny's encouragement she started looking towards a career in writing since she has always had a big imagination and was so found of stories and telling them. Said Nanny was busy going through the picnic basket to get ready to start serving lunch when she sees its all just random things in the basket with nothing made and a note saying "Here is the food you make the sandwiches yourself its to much work for me."

"You think after ten years I would be used to this from Bertrum by now." The 28 year old Jessie Prescott said with a sigh

"Well you think that after ten years he wouldn't be so lazy." The 23 year old Emma Ross said with a laugh.

"Hey while at least he made some thing, look there is patato salad here and some chips and dip." The 22 year old Luke Ross said with a laugh.

"Although you really can't say that look they were all bought already made." The 20 year old Ravi Ross said matter-factly.

"Well at least it's a nice day but lets make those sandwhich already im hungry." 17 year old Zuri Ross whined.

"Be patient now what would everyone like on their sandwhich." Jessie said try to settle Zuri down.

Even at the age they were at she still couldn't help but laugh and feel responisble for the siblings as he has been for ten years already she was just sad that her time with them might come to an end soon being as they were all now become full adults in their lives. Finding their own places and having their own adventures with out her. She didn't want to say anything but this was secretly one of the main reasons why she wanted to have this picnic. She was trying to spend as much time as she could together with her young charges before they all went separate ways. Emma and Luke into apartments of their own and furthering their own career and maybe finding someone to start a family with of their own, Ravi heading off to travel around the world to fufil his career as a reptile researcher, and little Zuri heading off to a college of her choice to start her career as a story book writer. Jessie knew all of this was going to happen eventually . She just wanted more times with the kids she came to love.

Little did she know that this last year together would be one of suprises and mystical adventure as a shadowy figure stand off in the distance watching her and the young adults. He had his face hidden with big aviator sunglasses and was dressed all in black staying in the shadows remaining unnoticed to all who walked by and espcially to those he watched.

"It's been ten years since I seen you last. I knew you be in the big city, now you will be mine like you should have been back then." The stranger said as he seemed to dissappear in the shadows.

**A/N: Please Review and if u have any suggestions i will be sure to take them in to consdierations on how to explain the fact that Jessie and Bailey look a like. however im not really diggin the idea of them being twins seperated at birth so yea let me know wat u think and five points if u can already guess who this shadowy character is lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the orginal light warriors and the idea for the story eveythign else includeing bothing the suite lilfe characters and jessie characters are owned by disney channel thanks you**

Chapter 2: They Gather

In an office building in downtown Los Angeles a group of people gather in a board room to discuss current events. Although if you some were to look into this particular meeting, that person wouldn't see a typical board meeting taking place. No in the room were a mix match of people most of whom didn't look like they should even be in the city let alone the board room of one of the most dominating company in the western hemisphere Tipton Industries, they were in fact the Light Warriors both current and previously retired. In the first chair one side of the table there was the head of the newly stated martial arts school and training camp in the forest for future Light Warriors, Joey Shadowslayer a 34 year old darkly tanned medium size man of Mexican and Native American descent, he was dressed in loose fitting pants and his top was a raged martial arts gi top with the front open reviling a nasty scar across his chest and all of his well toned muscles which made most girls swoon over him. Next to him was Alissa Kamihikari the widow of the late leader of the group Brandon Kamihikari and the head psychologist of Tipton Industries, she was a 36 year old medium-short fiery woman who was of Mexican descent, she wore black loose fitting pants and a white blouse with a dark blue blazer jacket, To her right was the head of security Training officer Kyle Kamikikari eldest cousin to Brandon, he was a 39 year old man of Japanese descent about the same size as his cousin-in-law with spike short hear and well defined muscles, he wore a black t-shirt with a vest style gun holster over it and a leather jacket over that with dark blue straight cut jeans. In his holster he held one of Tipton Industries standard issue non-lethal submission guns. It had the option of firing special made pellets filled with different kinds of effects, such as tear gas, sleep gas, stun, and flare. Next to him was his little brother Garret Kamihikari who was the chief body guard of Wilfred Tipton the now retired head of Tipton Industries, Garret was a 37 year old medium sized man about five or so inches shorter then Joey and was very adventurous. He wore black sunglasses and had an ear piece in; he wore a black suite and pants and had the same vest style gun holster and gun under his suite jacket. On the other side of the table across from Joey was Cody Martin the leader of the current generation of Light Warriors and also the head of the research and development division of Tipton Industries, he was a 28 year old tall man of Norwegian decent and thanks to his training as a Light Warrior he had the physic of his Viking ancestors with a broad chest and well defined muscles. He wore a t-shirt and jeans with a white lab coat over it; in front of him was a folder of current ideas in development by Tipton Industries. Next to him was his twin brother and second in command of the Light Warriors Zack Martin, he looked a lot like Cody however shorter and more defined he was the head of the Architectural Development Department, he went on site and made sure building plans and permits were up to code and all the construction. He wore t-shirt and jeans with rugged boots fit for a constructions job site since he not only over saw a project but always helped with the construction too. Next to him was Bailey Martin, the wife of Cody Martin and the head of the Environmental Department, she was the same age as her husband and had very beautiful features most men would drool over but her heart only belonged to one her knight in shining armor, her hair had went from a dirty brownish blond of her youth to a more reddish brown auburn she was about the same height as Alissa and had a beautiful smile and a enchanting country accent she still hasn't lost even with all her time around the world. She wore a kaki-shirt with the Tipton Industries Environmental Departments Logo on it with faded Jeans and boots. Next to her was Marcus Little-Tipton husband of the now head of Tipton Industries London Tipton he was also the biggest producer and owner of Little-Tipton Records, He was a 28 year old African-American of Medium-short height and well built body. He wore slim cut dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark purple blazer jacket over it and dark shades on his face. At the head of the table was London Tipton the current head of Tipton Industries and Marcus's wife, she was a 31 year old half Thai and half Caucasian American with long black hair and very Asian features, and she wore a dark blue business suit with black heels. At the end of the table were Marion Moseby, Emma Moseby, and Wilfred Tipton. Marion was the manager of the S.S Tipton cruise liner and co-head of Seven Sea High along with his Wife Emma, they were lucky enough to be docked in Long Beach so they could attend this meeting in person instead of via satellite video phone. Wilfred was also present do the fact he was the retired head of the company and served as a advisor to his daughter and since Garret was his head security and couldn't go anywhere without him he had to come so Garret could be present. For while this may look like a normal board meeting to most people even if the people in it didn't all match up to what you expect, what they were discussing was more out of this world then this group of people meeting and discussing business.

"Ok so any reports on that electrical disturbance in the middle east." Cody said as he looks to his friends and family around the table.

"No we checked it out when we docked there but by them it was much too late for us to pick up anything on our scanners." Moseby said

"Well this all has me worried, no way was that electrical disturbance natural I checked all the readings and they were off the chart what about the area where it struck was anyone hurt." Bailey asked.

"We checked around but didn't seem to be any casualties or anything like that in fact every person we asked just said they saw bright flashes of light hit the ground and that was it. No storm or power source to explain the disturbance." Emma said with a worried look on her face.

"What has me worried since the disturbance there hasn't been one attack or sighting of any kind. That is just not usual from the dark beings these demons are instinctively aggressive and can't help themselves to attacking the locals." Joey said shaking his head.

"Well maybe it was a very high level of dark being, you know like The Darkness was." Zack offered.

"Maybe, but I hope not for that to happen a Dark Warrior would have had to summon it here, and if that is the case were in for a lot of trouble who know how powerful this one will be." Kyle said with a frown.

"Well that maybe true, I don't think that is the case. When Emma and I searched the area we so no sign of any summoning ritual or anything like that left behind. Of course being a day after the incident it could have been removed or moved I'm pretty sure it wasn't one. Not from the way the marking were." Moseby said as he shook his head remembering the scene.

"Great so all we know is that some kind of portal opened up in the Middle East and something dangerous or not has come through it and is currently running around this world under the radar." London said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Is that about right everyone?"

Everyone just looks around and shakes their head, nodding the affirmative.

"Great so all we know is we know absolutely nothing. Well since that is going nowhere how about we talk about something business related since technically you're all part of the board of trustees for Tipton Industries and major stock holders." London said with a sigh over the fact that even with all their training and advances in technology they could still be caught unaware and possibly in very much danger. So she did the one thing she knew how to get everyone's mind off of it talk business.

"Ok well I guess I will start first off I have some new ideas for improving our hotels and entertainment sites as well as some new ideas for more inventions that Tipton Industries can patient like this robotic house maid and high tech cell phone. Plus other ideas I been thinking over in my spare time." Cody explained as he showed the documents in this folder.

"Ok take it the Accounting Department and see what one of those would actually make us money after this meeting Cody all the others go ahead and work on but we won't put out for mass production just yet." London said as she looked through the documents. "Ok next."

"Well, thanks to your generous donation the Martial Arts academy is up and running and the Light Warriors boot camp is just waiting for its first participants which is probably going to be Masao. As Brandon's son he has a great amount of light in him and a vast amount of potential others will be chosen as the Academy fills and others present themselves." Joey said.

"Very good I'm glad we got that running it will be a great burden trying to find more Light Warriors without the Martial Arts Academy as a front for the selection process." London said smiling at the thought of her own new born son joining when he was old enough.

"And well currently all staff is mentally stable surprisingly even Mr. Moseby and Zack I might say." Alissa Joked as she gave her report on her Department.

"Well that's always a good thing it must be because they aren't working together." London said with a laugh.

"Well my department is showing Tipton Industries has greatly improved on our environmental awareness and in fact is looking at an award for top environmental friendly company. And I even have a project in mind that will help restore some animals from the endangered species list if you're willing to go through with the idea." Bailey said

"Well I trust you and if you say it will help boost our reputation and help the Earth I'm for it just goes see the accounting department with Cody to see if we can afford it tell them I already approved the project." London said with a smile to her best friend.

"Well as for me I have to say that the newest batch of trainees is ready to take up security positions any time so if you want to rent them off to the world leaders they are more than willing to take the job." Kyle said with a nod and smile talking about his privately trained militia group he trains for security or any other military purpose that the contractor needs them for.

"Ok good I will put them on the active duty listing as soon as possible." London nods

"Finally I guess it's my turn huh sweetie?" Marcus asked with a smile. "Well for starters Little-Tipton Records is the number one record producers of all time we have more clients and platinum hits than any other company and were grossing income in the billions were the second largest income producing besides Cody's department with all the contracts with the governments and patients on household inventions. Now for the big news we are expanding the company and opening a new office in New York City." Marcus said with a smile.

The whole group congratulates him on expanding and doing so well and asks when he was going to do the opening of the new office.

"Well I was thinking about going down there in a couple weeks and checking out the buildings and such before I make a decision on where it goes and of course I will need my partner there to help me make that decision because both at home and in the office no decision is made without her approval." Marcus says with a wink to his wife. "I also like you to all come too if you can."

"Marcus I don' think I can go, we just had the baby and everything to do here I just don't know hun." London says crestfallen.

"You go dear, I will take care of the company here while you're gone I was doing before u were even born and well I want to get to know my grandchild better so let me watch him for a few weeks while your away. It shouldn't be more than a few months at the most after you get settled in there I can fly him to you and it is like you never missed a day from him." Wilfred said with a smile to his daughter

"Ok dad I'm ok with you running the company but are you sure you can watch Alex for a week before we are settled enough to bring him to New York? You don't have the best track record you know." London questions her dad thoroughly.

"I know and I want to make it up to you and my grandson by doing this besides I'm retired now and even me running this company it will just be me sitting at the desk sending you all the reports and papers to be approved." Wilfred says laughing.

"Yea that is true so you should have more time to watch Alex. Well What about the rest of you guys you down to come with." London asked her fellow team-mates.

"Well I would love to go but I got to take care of the Martial Arts Academy since its just opening plus run Masao's boot camp." Joey says shaking his head.

"Well I have to stay here and file some reports and watch Joey, making sure he doesn't kill my son." Alissa said with a laugh.

"Well I for one would love to go but we have the twins and only one of us would be able to go and since this sounds like a new project you probably need the head of the Environmental Department to be there to make sure everything is environmentally safe." Cody says with a sigh.

"Hunny if you can't go I won't go were a team I wouldn't want to do something without you especially when you want to do it to. Even if it is my job unofficially, since I wasn't request by to check the area out or anything." Bailey said kissing her husband.

"Well why don't I watch the boys for you two since I will have an empty house anyways." Alissa said.

"Are you sure twin one year olds can be a handful and well yea." Bailey said worried about her boys and Alissa.

"Yea, no problem." Alissa said.

"Ok well I guess so since I do have some vacations days to use and technically Bailey can go on this trip as an advisor so she gets paid and comped form the company." Cody said with a laugh as London pouts about taking advantage of company funds.

"Well I'm in as long as Maddie says it's ok but if I have a feeling my job will be more needed at the site then Bailey's so it should be a problem and as far as Maddie going with our daughter Alission it will have to wait till were all settled in to an apartment over there. So guess you're without an assistant for a few weeks London." Zack says smiling as again London pouts about losing here assistant and that as soon as she gets her back taking here shopping and spoiling her god-daughter rotten and making Zack carry all the bags.

This of course caused a laugh from everyone but Zack. This brought on more talk about where they were going to stay and other living arrangements.

"Well as soon as we get there we will rent an apartments building and furnish it after all the furninshing is set up we can move our families there and it can be like a third house for us since our first is here in LA and second is in Boston." London said. "I mean those three locations are where our biggest industries are currently, Here we have Tipton LA and the main research and development offices, Boston we have the First Tipton Hotel and entertainment development office, and in New York we will have the Second Little-Tipton Records and our Tipton Talent research and development office. So we need homes to stay at, at all three places because we may spend long amounts of time in any three of these cities for undetermined amount of time." London said to her friends.

"Sounds good but what us that aren't going this trip?" Garret asked.

"I will acquire lodging in your names for you so you have the option if and when you ever visit just like I did for you all in Boston." London said.

"Oh ok well that's cool then since I can't go until Wilfred drops off your son." Garret says with a sigh.

"Hey little brother you wanted the job remember?" Kyle teased. "But speaking of which I would love to go maybe we can set up some of my people there too."

"Ok so what about you Moseby and Emma?" London asked.

"We have no need for a room as we have no need for one here since our lives our on the cruise ship most of the year and at Boston the rest we will just stay on the ship which will be docking in New York in a couple weeks so we can just meet you there hopefully by then you are all settled in and your little ones are with you so they can keep Ben and Elizabeth busy." Moseby said with a smile.

"Ok well it's decided I now pronounce this meeting adjourned and we will leave on the private jet at the end of this week so make sure your ready for at least a month long trip if not longer depending on where we decided to start our business." London said as everyone got up.

London them pressed the button for her intercom with her secretary who was none other than her other best friend Maddie and current wife to Zack.

"Hey Maddie move my meetings up if you please and then let's take a long lunch and go shopping. Oh and by the way Zack has something he needs to tell you from this meeting." London smiles evilly as she rats out Zack.

"So unfair London first you rat me out, then make me look even worse since I'm going and she isn't but your making it up to her by taking her shopping and then shopping again when she gets there and I just look like the inconsiderate jerk." Zack said with his head down as he goes to see his wife.

As the group leaves no one notices a strange shadow that didn't belong to any of them against the wall. Suddenly the shadow flickers and forms the shape of a person then as if something tries to escape from the shadow it bulges and contorts until an ugly misshapen outline face is coming from the shadow trying to break free of the wall the shadow speaks in a raspy voice.

"For 10 years I have watched you all, soon my presence shall be known, soon I will be resurrected. And when I am everything will change." The shadow spoke as it tried to break free of the shadow and then suddenly it was pulled back and slowly it disappeared.

**A/N ok so still no reviews on wat you think should link Bailey and Jessie or if they should even be linked well yea now im sure no one had guessed who the person was at the end of the first chapter or the shadowy figure at the end of this chapter is well if think u know let me know ur guess and i will tell you if ur right or wrong and well review anyways let me know wat u think of this story so far Plz/thank you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so i know this is a long time coming but here it is a new chapter once again i don't own anything but the orginal light warriors everything else is owned by disney who are now my boss so i really dont wanna piss them off with copy right shit hahah  
><strong>

**A Few Weeks Later**

The five friends are boarding the private jet to New York from LA while saying good bye to their loved ones, until they will see them latter. The mothers fussing over their children, the fathers kissing their kids good bye before dragging the ladies to the plane. Finally after all of them are boarded they take off to New York. During the plane ride Marcus went over possible sites with both Zack and Bailey ranging from sites with buildings already there they could use to empty lots where they could go from the ground up and everywhere in between. All the while Cody and London are busying talking about the sudden occurrence that happened the other day. For some reason it still bothered both of them.

"So what do you think it could be?" London asked Cody the smartest person she knew.

"I don't know I mean look at this burn marks they are definitely from something electrical look at the patter of the scorches." Cody says while holding up the picture. "However we have already confirmed no electrical storms, no lighting clouds, and no power source to even begin with."

"So the question is where did the electricity come from to begin with is that it?" London asked

"Yea, and I have a feeling I'm not gonna like the answer." Cody says as he goes quiet pondering the answer.

**New York City**

Jessie is just about to get up for her final days as nanny at the Ross house waking everyone up just like she used to Bertram was busy cooking breakfast when he asked the question everyone was wondering.

"So Jessie now that the kids are all grown up what are you gonna do I mean you're lucky enough to example this hell hole." Bertram says with a small laugh

"I don't know yet Bertram I haven't really thought about it." Jessie says ignoring the last part she knew deep down he liked it here and loved the kids as much as she did.

"Why don't' you just become my lady then you don't have to leave Jessie." Luke says with a smile.

"Sorry not gonna happen didn't then won't now Mr." Jessie says as she serves him a plate of eggs. "Besides older or not I'm still way too old for you and I'm just getting out of a relationship with Tony."

Tony was the door man for their apartment building. They both had an on again off again relationship going on for the past 10 years however they finally decided to end it for good and remain just friends. A decision made by both of them.

"Well why don't you just ask our parents if you can stay, I'm sure they will let you I mean your practically part of this family." Emma said.

"That may an well be but I don't want to live off your parents for the rest of my life I want to move forward and see what else I can do with my life not to say taking care of you guys wasn't great and all but I don't want to be a nanny all my life." Jessie says "I feel like there is something out there for me waiting for me something great."

Little did she know from across the buildings she was being watched by a shadowy figure using a very high powered telescope. The room he was in was full of stuff out of the ordinary.

"I traveled too far to be with you again. You where meant to be mine all this time 10 years have gone by I can't lose you again. Not this time Bailey, please don't leave me again." The figure says in a slightly obsessive way.

From the shadows he can hear the whispers of someone telling him what to do to get her back.

"You want her go get here destroy anyone who gets in your way she's yours. She is your right to have. Don't let her go again, don't let her get taken away again." The voice says to him whispering in his hear.

"Yes, she's mine. I will take back what is mine." The figure says with a wicked grin as he stares back into the telescope to just in time to see the object of his obsession and the Ross clan heading out the building.

With that he gathered his things and set out to follow her. When he leaves it seems like the shadows themselves form a smiling face and all that can be heard is an evil laugh following after the shadow figure.

**Los Angeles.**

The remaining Light Warriors all gathered in the Kamihikari house bbqing since the others left for New York no point in them just sitting around with no fun so Alissa suggested a BBQ at her house. So while the Alissa, Maddie, and Tut where in the kitchen preparing food and Kyle, Garret, Marrion, Wilfred, and Joey are around the BBQ cooking steaks beer in hand all the kids where in the backroom playing. Suddenly a shadow that doesn't belong seems to appear with the kids while the adults are busy not realizing it. And Masao Kamihikari stops what he is doing and goes toward the shadow to investigate. The shadow seems to bull away and bulge as to seem like its reaching for Masao who stands unafraid. In fact he laughs and catches the attention of his mother.

"Masao what are you doing over there hun." Alissa asks her son.

"Playing with a friend mama." Masao replied.

Curious Alissa starts to head over when suddenly the shadow seems to be like it was pulled back and then disappears. Confused Alissa looks at her son and asked him what he was talking about playing with a friend and his only reply was "It's a secret." With a shrug Alissa goes back to work in the kitchen and Masao goes back to playing with his little cousins. But on seen by the adults there seemed to be a shadow that seemed to move on its own and wrapped its self around the kids.

**AN:ok so heres another chapter down it probably be as logn as the first one so bear with me it might take awhiel but **i will try to up date more often when i can between work and school** but as always i hope i kept u guys guessing on who the mysterious ppl are true to my natrue :) haha and if u can guess it i give ya a shout out lol but anyways hope u enjoy and don't foreget to review im alwasy looking for feed back and ideas are more then alwasy welcome :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so here is a new chapter things are starting to come to Light now what awaits our heros well as always own nothing but orginal characters and story idea everythign else owned by disney  
><strong>

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

For the second time in a month a strange phenomenon occurs in the area. Like before strange lighting seems to shoot out from the middle of nowhere. Suddenly a rip in space seems to appear and through the darkness a man emerges. He is a well built muscular man with cameo pants, combat boots and a black t-shirt with a flak jacket over it at his hip was a military issued M9 handgun and a combat knife strapped to his flak jacket, he carried had a odd futuristic assault rifle it looked like it was able to change parts to go from rifle to sniper, it had a Target Acquisition Fire Control System sight system on a FN SCAR style assault rifle and under the barrel was a XM25 style grenade launcher, and strapped on his back was a double sided blade ninjato sword covered by a backpack as well as a tanto strapped to his lower back. He was one mean looking person and heavily armed; he raised his rifle and looked through the scope scanning the area.

"Well he isn't here, no heat signature, bio signature, or energy signature, nothing at all so he must have came and left awhile ago. Man thanks God for this TAFCS scope does all the thinking for me just." The stranger says after lowering his rifle.

He then takes off his bag and searches for something in it finally pulling out a holster vest with twin modified FN five-seveN pistols in them as well as a utility bag and custom parts.

"I don't know where you are here man, but I can't believe you left without your gear and sword, losing her really drove you over the edge these last 10 years but still I thought you were smarter than this. Well I swear I will get this sword and gear to you, then I'm gonna drag your ass home whether u like it or not" The stranger talks to himself as he packs up the gear in his bag and sets off.

Little does he know a shadow burst out of the rip in space he created just before it closes the shadow watches as the stranger leaves smiling and silently thanking him for the opportunity to escape.

"Thanks to you I was able to get out of that limbo now some unfinished business in New York, but first a trip to see some old friends." With a smile the shadowy figure disappears in the shadows

**New York City**

The Ross house hold was alive with energy since this was going to be the start of summer and the last couple of months that all the Ross kids and Jessie will be at the house together. At the breakfast table everyone was enjoying themselves even Bertram even if the Ross clan was making a mess he knew he had to clean up after something just didn't change he thought to himself.

"Hey can we go shopping I want to get some things for my new apartment." Emma says through mouthful of eggs.

"Sure we can do that I need to get some things too for when I move out of here and so does Zuri for her new dorm. Also don't talk with your mouth food Emma you're starting to act like Luke."

"Heyyyy…" both Emma and Luke whine at once.

"I too need to visit the place of shop to get some camping equipment for my research." Ravi said

After breakfast everyone headed down to the lobby to catch a cab to the department store where they were going get their stuff. They were just about to head out the door when Tony the doorman and Jessie's Latest Ex-boyfriend but still good friend stopped them.

"Hey guys where you all off too?" Tony asked smiling.

"Hey Tony where all headed to the department store to get some stuff for our new lives starting after summer." Jessie replies.

"Oh that's great I can't believe it's been ten years since you got dumped right in front of the building and hired as a Nanny for these guys here." Tony said smiling remembering the first time he seen Jessie and how he fell head over heels for her. But times changed and they agreed things weren't working out but they still remained good friends to this day.

"Yea, I know huh but this is one journey ending another will open up soon for all of us and we will all be just as close through it all right guys." Jessie states to her charges.

"Right!" they all chorus back at her.

"Hey speaking of which be careful huh Jessie this strange guy came in to the lobby the other day looking for a Bailey Picket but the description he gave me was remarkably similar to you I told him no one here by that name but he insisted she was here I think he was talking about you." Tony warns Jessie.

"What did he look like?" Jessie asked shaken by the news but he quickly hides it.

"He was a tall fella, not buff but well toned, shaggy hair, but what stood out the most is when he was talking about this Bailey Picket person he had this wild crazy look in his eyes. That's why I say be careful he make think you're this person and go after you and I don't want nothing to happen to you or these kids." Tony says looking at the kids he watched grow up in front of his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Tony you're a real friend and we all love you for that." Jessie says kissing him on the cheek before saying by to her dear friend.

**Elsewhere in New York**

London Tipton was busy running around the empty apartments going through everything her and her friends would need for their apartments. She was going through her own deluxe penthouse apartment which came with a three story house on top of the apartment high rise first floor was kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathroom and balcony Terrance, second floor was library and recreation room as well as sitting room and another bathroom third floor was the four bedrooms as well as master bedroom with master bathroom and another bathroom. Finally on top of that was an office space. Directly below her were her friends' four bedroom apartments with separate kitchen and dining rooms, one bathroom and one master bathroom. The elevator to London's penthouse was separate from the one for all the other floors and only the top floor had access to it which was ok with London since the top floor was all her friends the same with the stairway it was built separately from the other floors and only the top floor had access to it other than that it went straight down to the lobby without stopping at any other floor. London secretly had this apartment built when Marcus first started talking about setting up a New York branch of Little-Tipton records. After going over every inch of her penthouse seeing everything was up to her specifications she then went through her friend's apartment and did the same Since she had the keys to all the apartments as well as them having the key's to each other too, being family they really didn't have a problem with sharing their keys with each other they just had tell tale signs on the doors when they need privacy.

"Ok everything is just how I wanted it now it's time to buy everything they will need for their own individual apartments to make it their own since they are all similar. Let's see first we have the three bachelors Joey, Kyle, and Garret however they do have girlfriends and Joey even has kids so his two of the rooms have to be focused on his kids, Kyle and Garret should be easy, now for Alissa and Masao I know what they would like but should I add a little bit of Brandon in there too just keep him in the heart? Hmm… Anyways Zack and Maddie along with Alisson I know what Maddie and Alisson will like and well to bad for Zack if he doesn't" London then paused to let out a small laugh "Bailey, Cody and the twins are super easy to shop for but since I'm dragging them along with me I guess I can let them have a say but I know they will pick something lame I have the right to veto it and furnish it better."

With that she found herself at the door of said to people and she knocks on the door before walking in to see find both sitting on boxes reading a book each on their kindles. They slowly put there kindle fires down and greet London.

"Hey London what's up?" Cody asked.

"Uh duh shopping time, remember you're both supposed to help me find all the furniture for the apartments. Since Marcus and Zack went to go check out potential sites today for the new record label." London said rather annoyed.

"Oh yea, but do we have to go with you your just gonna veto are decision anyways." Bailey says pointedly.

London inwardly grimaces "hit the nail on the head" she thought to herself.

"Yes, you both need to go to help me carry what we can't have delivered plus I have a feeling Cody will want to furnish his kitchen as well as mine." London says bribing Cody with his dream kitchen.

"Well it's true that be nice but why yours too?" Cody asked.

"Well duh since my place is the biggest I will have all the parties there so you can have whatever you want. In my kitchen as long as you help cook too." London says with a smile.

"I guess that's fair enough." Cody says as he ponders what he can get for London's penthouse kitchen.

**New York Department store**

After about a few hour of shopping for furniture and kitchen items they were all set and scheduled for delivery with in the next few days. Cody was especially happy with his deal with London not only did he get his dream kitchen within his own apartment but his heaven made kitchen within London's penthouse. He had got himself a new custom stove top with six burners and a griddle and grill option in the middle, a wall convection oven with a microwave on top and a proofer bellow, all the cutlery he could desire as well as kitchen utensils, a tri corse sharpening stone with diamond dust whetstone, food processor,kitchenaid stand mixer with pasta roller and cutter, pasta press, food grinder and sausage stuffer, ice-cream maker, and roto slicer and grater, a state of the art refrigerator with French doors, smartech temperature features, icemaker and water filter, bottom drawer freezer, and pots and pans. As for London's apartment he got all the same utensils and cutlery he got another custom stovetop with six burners, wok burner, grill, and griddle, a deck oven, proofer, and microwave, same style fridge, food processor, kitchenaid stand mixer with all the same attachments, pots and pans, also on her Terrance deck, he got a food fire oven for pizza parties and a state of the art bbq. Finally he got all the other apartment standard stove, oven, utensils, cutlery, pots and pans, and kitchen appliances however he made sure to get Zack a really nice blender to remind him of his days at seven seas high.

Now that all the heavy shopping was done they were at the department store to shop for one of London's favorite things, cloths.

"Hey Bailey I'm going to go over there and check out some Arturo Vatelli, ok?" London says as she walks to another section of the store.

"Ok Cody and I will be over here then." Bailey shouts back as London wonders off.

A few minutes later London reaches the rack of cloths she is looking for when she hears a scream and turns around.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LONDON TIPTON!" Emma screams when she notices who is shopping next to her.

She quickly drags her family over to meet the famous and wealthy business tycoon. When she gets there she notices London is giving Jessie a strange look.

"Bailey when did u change your cloths today? And you got a hair dye? Ohh how fast I want to know where u got it done at I want instant hair color change. You know for when I don't wanna be recognized like now." London asked clueless, falling back into one of her old habits.

Just as a clearly shaken up Jessie was about to answer she saw something that made her stop in her tracks she saw herself or rather Bailey.

"Um…London who are your friends here?" Bailey asked as she joined the group.

"Wait, what two Bailey's as if one of you wasn't bad enough, I'm surrounded by twins." London says before walking off.

"Um… what's going on here and why did my 2012 Halloween wish come true and there are two Jessies?" Luke asked drooling.

Just then Cody walks up first towards Jessie not seeing Bailey since she was hidden by a pillar he was just about to kiss her when he got close when he stopped himself.

"Um… you're not my Bailey." Cody says awkwardly before seeing his wife and walks over to her and kisses her.

Jessie whispered something under her breath clearly shaken as she sees Cody tell something into Bailey's ear.

"So what's going on here? Um… who exactly are you guys?" Cody asked address the Ross family and Jessie.

"Well I'm Luke, this is my sister Emma, brother Ravi, sister Zuri, and this here is our Nanny Jessie." Luke answers pointing to each person as he names them. "Now what I wanna know is why there are two Jessies."

"Well…." Jessie tries to answer still clearly shaken from seeing both Bailey and Cody.

"I'm her cousin Bailey where identical cousins. And this is my husband Cody." Bailey answers for her.

"Um….Y…yeah she's my cousin Bailey where identical. Well yea can you guys go off shopping on your own for awhile so I can catch up with my cousin and her husband… what was it again I'm sorry." Jessie apologies.

"Cody and no worries sorry we didn't send you an invite we didn't know you where here." Cody says pointedly.

"Yea sure have fun." The Ross clan says before leaving the three behind.

"Ok so how about you tell me who you really are now that those kids are gone." Bailey says to her doppelganger.

**California forest**

The figure that escaped from the shadows was racing across the lush forest heading toward the training camp of the Light warriors. Feeling of the wind in his face invigorated him he missed the feeling as well as the feeling of his muscles straining from the work out. However he knew his muscles would get plenty of work out when he got to his destination his opponent was no slouch and a very good fighter. He finally arrived a few yards away he saw the man he would be fighting but did not engage at once. Instead he hid in the shadows watching as Joey taught his class of fighters all potential Light warriors or if they had darkness in their hearts Dark warriors. But one can't judge one for actions he might take instead guide one to take the right actions now. As the stranger watched he planned his form of attack. Shortly the class ended and the stranger went into action. First springing from the shadows flipping over Joey's head when he landed he landed a well place kick to Joey's gut stunning him however when Joey saw who his attacker was stunned him even more.

"YOU?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. DESTROYED LONG AGO ON THE BOAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE NOW?" Joey shouts in shock as he gets into a fighting stance.

**A/N well yea sorry to leave you all hangin but trying to build up the excitment :) lol SO can anyone guess who Jessie really is and why she looks just like Bailey or who hte military stranger or the shadow stranger is well some of it will all come to light in the next chapter but some may still be a mystery only time will tell just gotta wait for the next chapter or u can try guessing and seeing if your right :) remember reviews are welcome also any ideas you may have for the story are also welcome i will try my best to incorporate them in :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry its taken so long to update but yea just kinda had low insperation good thing for netflix where i caught up on both jessie and re watched suite life on deck lol so yea here is the lates chapter where somethings our revealed and others are still a mystery lets hope u all guess right on certain things**

**Somewhere In California Forest**

"How are you still alive? I saw you perish on the boat." Joey accuses his assailant.

He then throws a right hook followed by a sweeping kick only to be blocked and dodged. His attacker counters with a heel drop only to be blocked by Joey and repelled in to a back flip. While off balance Joey charges in with a jump kick hitting the attacker square in the chest knocking him back even more. His attacker quickly recovers and goes back on the offence with a flurry of punches unseen by the untrained eye however to Joey there were clear as day and he blocked everyone of them and threw his own counter punches which were also blocked. With a loud crash the exchange between the two came to an end knocking both back in a cloud of dust. When it settled both had built up energy for an energy attack.

"Target X!" Joey shouts releasing his special energy attack.

"Spirit Cannon!" shouts replies the attacker with his own attack.

The two energy attacks collide canceling each other out causing a huge explosion. When the dust clears both men are laughing at the fun they were having and the practice they were getting. Something neither of them we're able to do for a very long time.

"Glad to see being dead didn't make you lose your edge." Joey says to the attacker between fits of laughter.

"Glad to see this time of peace hasn't made you lose yours either my friend." The man relies back.

"But how did u survive and how are you here now? I buried your body Brandon." Joey asked astonished that his best friend was right in front of him.

"I don't exactly know myself when used my soul to tie up The Darkness's soul from finding another body I thought I had finally destroyed him for good and before I crossed over I paid you all a visit then as I was crossing over I was pulled into this shadow dimension by The Darkness that permanently bonded with Theo's soul there we have been trapped for ten years. Although I have tried to contact you or show my support in some way or another these last ten years but I never could fully reach you guys. Then a rip in the dimension allowed Theo to escape as the new Darkness with even more power than before I redoubled my attempts thankfully another rip occurred allowing me to escape. As for why I have a physical body the answer to that is I'm not all together sure the shadow dimension I was in seemed to be a dimension connected to ours and ruled by thoughts and will. I first found this out when Theo remade his body in order to keep him contained I willed my own body to be physical too to battle him. We battled endlessly and recovered just as endlessly with no one getting the upper hand. But now we are here in this world where he can be killed and finished off once and for all." Brandon explained

"Hmm… I see well it's good to have you back man you missed so much the others are gonna freak when they see you." Joey says laughing.

"I know and I also know about the young ones going to New York that is where Theo head also for some reason. I need you to call and emergence meeting with all team members still currently in L.A." Brandon orders.

"Sure right away but will the kids be alright until we get there?" Joey asked

"My friend they aren't kids anymore and yes I don't think they will be for now at least Theo still needs time to grow in power in this dimension for that he needs time to build it up and probably a way to build an army too." Brandon says while he walks towards the main compound of the dojo to clean up.

_Heh….only been back ten min. and already stepped into his role as Master Light Warrior. Man have I missed you brother it's been too long but damn how I didn't miss this. _Thinks Joey with a laugh as he watches his best friend walk away and chases after him before calling the others.

**Department Store in New York City**

"So you gonna tell us who you are? Because I know for a fact I don't have an identical cousin named Jessie." Bailey asked accusingly.

"Umm…well you see…I don't know how to say this exactly but I'm you." Jessie says to the shocked couple.

"Wait what the feathers?" Bailey exclaimed.

"How is that possible? I mean you do have a lot of similarities to her but I know my Hay Bales and you are not her, although that would explain some things…" Cody states as he starts to ponder what he is told "I mean no matter if it were someone who just looks like Bailey I wouldn't get confuse I could tell the difference no problem specially since I have my own twin but with you it wasn't until I almost kissed you did I realize you weren't Bailey or at least my Bailey."

"Well again that is because I am Bailey, Just not your Bailey. I guess we should start at the beginning, huh? Well I am from an alternate Earth similar to yours in many ways yet different in many ways too. On my Earth things are more militarists and the major professions are all military positions and places in private armies. Leading the way is Tipton industries in all things from weapons and armor to transportation. They even have the biggest private army on the Northern Hemisphere. Their main base is stationed in the U.S. but they have bases all over the world. It was there that my father was put in charge of one of the bases in Texas and that's where I met my world's versions of you and Zack, Cody. You where sent there for schooling by your parents who were part of Tipton industries civilian departments much like your Tipton industries here on this Earth. We were about 15, Cadets at the time in the equivalent of military high school. Well anyways we became fast friends My Cody and me. We even were going into the same profession Military science. Cody wanted to advance the weaponry and armor greatly to keep his brother Zack safe you see, since he went the path of the soldier. However that doesn't mean the science division was make up of pathetic geeks, no to be in Tipton Science Division you need all the basic training regiment and weapons mastery as their soldiers. So because of this when ever Zack had a mission it was always Cody who went as his back up equipping them with the most advance weapons and armors out there they were a unstoppable team always competing their mission with 100% success rate. After awhile me and Cody started to date and I started joining them on their missions as Med. and Com. support. We were the best three man team anywhere we even had the privilege of body guarding London Tipton for awhile No other Cadet team could touch us and very few graduated teams even could hold a candle to us. We rose up the ranks fast so fast they even asked ups to spearhead a new type of transportation Tipton Industries was working on to deploy troops fast from one place to another."

"Wait I'm sorry are you trying to tell me that they were trying to develop matter transportation?" Cody interrupts astonished.

"Yes, exactly leave it to you Cody to figure out what they wanted." Jessie continued. "However figuring it out and achieving it was totally different things we spend long nights and even longer days on the project we rarely got to see our friends and comrades finally about ten years ago we thought we made a breakthrough but something went completely wrong and instead of a teleportation device we made a dimensional rip in space. At the time we were so happy to finally get it to work not knowing that it wasn't what we wanted. I had gone to inspect the portal when everything went completely wrong and explosion occurred and I was pulled through arriving here on the out skirts of the city I gathered what debris I could that had been pulled in with me bought some luggage and a suite case and a cab ride into the city with what little money I had in hopes of finding a way back home and well the rest is history. Was dropped off in front of the Ross's Apartment building and have been there nanny ever since.

"Wow that is some story. Sad part is we actually believe it, with all the crazy things that seem to happen to us. Sure why not meeting my alternate dimension counterpart." Bailey says with a laugh. "But just to make things easier on everyone I think we will just keep with calling you Jessie if that's ok?

"Sure, I would be honored and what exactly do you mean all the crazy things that already happened to you?" Jessie asked curious.

"Hmm….Later here comes the kids and London. We can talk about our adventures another time at our place come by if you like we can explain everything there." Cody says writing down their address and instructions on how to get to their floor to Jessie.

"Oh another private floor huh let's just hope your door man is a better security guard then ours is he lets everyone up even non-human species." Jessie says with a laugh thinking about her ex and best friend here on New York Tony.

"Well see you later Jessie, have a good day kids." Cody and Bailey call out to The Ross clan.

"So London did u enjoy shopping?" Cody asked her with a smile "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Ok what are you hiding tell me and who was that other Bailey her fashion sense is as bad as our Bailey." London says offhandedly.

"That's a long story." Bailey says with a laugh as the group leaves the story

"Yup, one that I think everyone needs to hear so I am calling a Meeting to discuss everything." Cody says as he texts everyone.

As soon as he is done and his is sent he gets a txt from Joey saying the same thing. That something big happened and they need to hold a meeting with everyone. Curious Cody replies back the time he was and tells them that it should be a board meeting then. With the time set everyone rushes home to get ready for it.

_**A/N please review and let me know what you think and wat your guesses thanks can't wait to hear from you**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So here is another chapter up as always i own nothing but the light warriors everything else is owned by disney lil more informations come to light hope u all like it don't foreget to leave comments and reviews love to hear wat you think**

**California**

'Hey guys we need to meet at the dojo now.' Joey texts every one of the remaining Light Warriors and companions left in California. So as they waited Joey and Brandon caught up with each other. Brandon telling him all about the shadow dimension how he could see them but couldn't do anything to contact them except through shadows and how he tried reaching out to his son so many times only to be pulled back by Theo. Joey telling him about his marriage and divorce all within a few short months and how he started seeing someone new how he had another kid and just how much he was sad that his best friend and brother wasn't part of any of it. This went one for awhile because it wasn't till almost an hour that they finally arrived, the first was Alissa with Masao in tow as soon as she saw Brandon she broke down crying.

"Oh my god I can't believe it please tell me I'm not dreaming because I know this has been a recurring theme for a lot of my dreams for the past ten years. Brandon…Panda is that you?" Alissa Sobs out

"Yea hun it is I'm back and better than ever" Brandon says smiling before he is tackled by both his son and wife.

"Hey daddy how are you I'm glad I can touch you now." Masao says matter-of-factly.

"Me too son me too" Brandon says hugging his child and patting him on the head.

"Wait what is he talking about love?" Alissa asked.

"I think its best that I explain it all at once so let's wait till everyone is here." Brandon replies.

Slowly everyone else arrives shocked to see Brandon back from the dead and all wondering the same things as Alissa. One everyone had arrived they all huddled in the main meeting room for the dojo in stunned silence all waiting for Brandon to begin.

"Umm… well to begin hey guy how's it going long time no see." Brandon starts off nervously "Maddie nice to finally meet you too."  
>"Oh yea same here I heard a lot of good things about you Mr. Kamihikari." A Maddie reply back just nervously as everyone was feeling.<p>

"Call me Brandon or Panda everyone else does." Brandon says with a smile "Well where should I begin?"

"How about at the beginning as to how you're here in front of me we buried your body." Kyle says.

"True you did but not this body. See when my soul was pulled into the shadow dimension by Darkness Theo we fought endlessly as wondering souls but shortly he started to form a body out of all the darkness. I told Joey that it was a dimension ruled by will and thought well that is true but I'm sorry what I didn't tell him was that you can't make something out of nothing. Theo made his body out of Darkness shadows giving them substance but that is cause he rules the dark I do not so I had no way to build a body like his. However ten years ago an explosion occurred ripping open a hole between two dimensions with the shadow dimension as the bridge between the two that explosion sent two bodies through one went straight to the other end into our dimension but one was to injured and didn't make it through to the next and like me and Theo who were to stunned by the occurrence to make use of the opening was stuck here. That person was the other dimension's me I was part of a special division Military unit evidently Classification and rank was that of Captain in a special division unit and ironically my call name was the same as my nickname." Brandon starts to explain and showing everyone his dog tags that where around his neck and the fact he didn't have the huge matching scar on his chest he was supposed to have. "I'm sure if you dig up my grave you will see the truth of what I say. Anyways so the other Brandon was so injured that he couldn't will his wounds to heal so my soul fused with his body and healed him myself when I did so the fleeing soul of that Brandon fused with mine and we became one soul fusing both lives and experiences together making my fighting arts stronger and also my knowledge of weaponry expanded to not only had to hand weapons but all artillery weaponry also as well as both espionage and assassination. Evidently that's what a specialist is a military ninja assassin."

"That is incredible but that doesn't explain why here now I mean I'm glad to see you cuz but what happened that allowed to back here?" Garret asked

"Well like I said that incident that occurred ten years ago that enabled met have a body again happened so suddenly that we weren't prepared, by the way you should know that the person who was blown into this dimension was Bailey." Brandon states shocking everyone even more "Well I knew what had caused the rip due to my merging with the other Brandon and also knew that Cody would stop at nothing to get her back even recreating the rip so I had to just prepare and hope I could keep Theo in check when it happens evidently Theo thought that same thing because for ten years he waited and planned sure we had our battles but they started to get few and fewer I grew to laxed I have to admit and when it did happen I was unprepared and Theo escaped when Cody passed over. After that I redoubled my efforts to try and contact you but wasn't able to luckily one more person crossed over chasing after Cody and I slipped out behind him without him noticing and came straight here. Anyone wanna take a guess on who the person was that was after Cody?" Brandon Finished.

"It has to be Zack he would never let Cody go off on his own doing something this dangerous unless he was behind the idea in the first place which I'm guessing he wasn't." Maddie spoke up knowing her husband would be true to himself in any dimension.

"Yea and last I saw of him he was fully loaded with advance tech and weaponry from their dimension. I don't know if we should be letting him run around on his own with that kind of fire power right now, what do you guys think?" Brandon stated

Everyone went quite and started to ponder the situation. After half an hour of silence it was Wilfred Tipton who spoke up.

"I think this kind of decision should be made with all teams and party presence. I think we should hold a board meeting with Londy and the others." Wilfred said.

"Agreed, Joey send the text and let them know the time that it will take us to get to Tipton L.A. I want this to happen ASAP." Brandon says as everyone starts to file out towards Tipton L.A.

**One hour later in New York City**

"Are we all here?" Cody asked looking around the room. "You all been briefed on the situation I take it so when we see her don't get to weirded out."

"She should be here any second guys then we can start the video board meeting with everyone at Tipton L.A." Bailey says right as the door bell rings.

"There she is well let her in while I connect us to L.A." Cody tells the group.

A short time later in walks Jessie with the rest of the group just as the video screen connects and shows a slip screen of both the Tipton L.A. board room and managers office on the S.S. Tipton. While The L.A. group is shocked to see two Bailey's and the New York group was shocked to see Brandon alive, It was Moseby and Emma who were the most shocked seeing both occurrences and also the first to speak.

"My word how is this possible two Baileys and Brandon your alive but I don't get it I know I we buried you this can't be happening." Moseby said almost fainting.

"Zzzz….zombie!" Zack cries out jumping behind a couch.

"Zack you still haven't gotten over that irrational fear yet? I think you need a couple sessions with Alissa" Emma stated while everyone laughs well except Jessie who looks like she seen a ghost.

"Captain….?" Jessie finally speaks in almost a whispered tone "But how is this possible? I saw you get caught far in the explosion that sent me here far worse than I did."

"Hello Tech Queen. It's been a long time Tech Specialist Pickett how have you been." Brandon says with a smile. "And to answer your questions and everyone else's am NOT a zombie and I also didn't completely survive that blast either.

And so for the third time that day Brandon re-tells his story of what happened to him over the last 10 years and after that Jessie tells her story and was really interested in the parts where her Zack and Cody came to this dimension. After a while of asking Jessie about her world and Brandon about the shadow dimension they got back on track towards making plans for what was currently happening.

"So what are we going to do about this predicament about three separate problems?" Moseby asked. "One we have Darkness Theo running around causing problems trying to get the dimensional transportation plans to build a dark army, two we have other dimension Cody running around looking for Bailey or rather other dimension Bailey…"

"Oh you can all just call me Jessie it's easier." Jessie interrupts.

"Oh dear thanks you well yea and finally we have other dimension Zack running around looking for other dimension Cody." Moseby finished.

"Well we're just going to have to split up then we have more than enough personal on hand to handle all problems at once." Brandon says falling into is old role as leader and commander.

"The problem is how're we going to divide up the assignments?" Cody asked.

"Well excuse me if may interject but I know both my Zack and Cody and I think it's best if I deal with Cody since it's me he is looking for and as for Zack I think Moseby and Emma should handle him. Out of all people those two are the ones he most respects." Jessie says shocking everyone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Let me get this straight your dimension me respects those two most of all and not Brandon or someone else anyone else." Zack says astonished.

"Yes, Zack you do or rather he does when we joined the cadet academy with Cody Mr. Moseby was our drill sergeant and Mrs. Tutwiler was our academic trainer. Those two where the first people to see the potential you or rather he had as a soldier and person so they trained him harder than of us pushing him well past his limits until he became everything they knew he could be third in class academically next to Cody and I and top of class military rising to the rank of Second Lieutenant in no time in fact you were under Joey as First Lieutenant in the special division Brandon was in charge of." Bailey explains to a bewildered Zack. "So yes I think if we send Moseby and Emma after my Zack he will stop long enough to actually listen anyone else and he will just flee or a confrontation will occur."

"Agreed ok you two get on it you have the S.S. Tipton so you should be able to track his whereabouts pretty easily especially all the secret upgrades Cody installed on there." London orders.

"Hold on this may help." Jessie states as she starts to do something on the computer. "Ok that should just about do it. I have upgraded your software to allow the detection of the electromagnetic waves given off of our gear that's how Cody found me and that's how you will find Zack most likely.

"Thank you well we should be on our way we already picking up faint traces. S.S. Tipton over and out." Moseby says before half the screen goes dark showing they signed off.

"Ok they have their jobs now we have ours Jessie I know you said you would handle OD Cody but I like to assign a small team as your back up just in case. London and Bailey you two will be her back up since you two will be the easiest to explain being there. London you are there to check out inspiring new fashion designers and heard Emma was quite talented to so you wanna scout her out and get a feel for her own taste and Bailey being Jessie's "identical cousin" your there to catch up with her. Now as for Zack, Cody and Marcus you three will be on the lookout for Darkness Theo it's you guys he's after so I know he went to New York after he escaped. He probably got himself a medium to work through so not to attract attention, be careful I think I know who it is too he's desperate and also after Jessie." Brandon orders.

"What about you guys in L.A. what are you all gonna do?" Marcus asked

"Us? We're going to enjoy our retirement thanks you very much." Joey says with a laugh.

"No, actually we're going to finish up business here and then join you in New York as soon as we can I have some leads we need to follow up on over here about how and where Darkness Theo is going to get his army." Brandon says shaking his head at his second in command. "Well good luck to you guys. Over and out."

"And the same two you my friend." Cody replies as the screen goes dark. "Ok people we have our orders let's get this done if Theo is really out there we have serious problems on our hands who know how many of our old enemies he's corrupting with his dark powers."

With that Marcus and London went to their room to help London pack for her stay at the Ross's and to spend some time together before they were apart and Cody and Bailey did the same heading to their own apartment one floor down. Thus leaving Zack and Jessie time to chat while they waited.

"So tell me more about my other me's life." Zack said "I'm I married to Maddie in that dimension too?"

"Um…no…how should I put this you're single due to unfortunate circumstances." Jessie said putting her head down.

"What unfortunate circumstances? What happened?" Zack asked worried.

"You sure you want me to tell you?" Jessie questioned his resolve. Seeing Zack nod in agreement she continued. "Well… Maddie was killed in action on another assignment while you were on leave. You blamed yourself for years and since then you never really connected with anyone for more than a few months." Jessie says.

"Oh man… that is crappy no matter how you look at it. That sounds like me when I went out on the boat and Maddie went to college." Zack says "I was so depressed that she still didn't think of me as anything but a kid that I started messing around with a lot of the girls on the boat trying to prove I wasn't a kid being a playboy but deep down it was just emptiness inside till Maddie came to visit one time and things started to change. She saw me more than a kid for once and I noticed the same thinking I started to care less about fooling around with all the girls out there and more on trying to find the girl out there which turned out to be Maddie. Although at one point in the beginning of senior year I did think it was some other girl but life and training got in the way so I never really tried anything with her. I think her name was May… Mira…Mayra…hmm… no none of those are right but I'm sure it started with an M."

"Wow Zack you must have a think for girls who's names start with M" Jessie laughed.

"Hey to be fair I dated the whole alphabet." Zack jokes back.

_**A/N so there you have it did anyone guess right well leavign and opening for a return of a charater i didnt put in the last story and also tried to fix a couple of inconsisties with the start of this one and end of the last one. hope you all like it **_


	7. Chapter 7

**New York City**

"So what do you think will happen when we find OD Cody?" Bailey asked her husband while she packed to stay at the Ross house hold with Jessie

"I don't know hale bales, I know if it was me I would move Heaven and Earth to get you again and would never let you go. To be ripped apart from you for 10 years I can understand the way he is feeling right now. Crazed and desperate, I just hope he doesn't do anything dangerous in the mean time." Cody replies handing his wife a set of cloths she will need

In another room another couple where having their own conversation before they were separated for an unknown duration.

"So do you think you will be ok with this?" Marcus asked his wife

"What do you mean sweetie" London asked confused

"I mean bringing the kids over here while there is so much danger around. Now that we know what's going on do we really want the little ones here around this?" Marcus asked worried.

"Marcus I think that this is exactly where they should be with all the danger going on in this world I mean if things go badly where would you rather be alone in Cali or with you super-powered family here in New York." London says with a chuckle.

"True hunny bun well you have fun with your little sleep over tomorrow I'm going to meet with the realtor to scout out possible building locations for the record company." Marcus says kissing his wife

Soon all parties are ready to go and gather once again in the living room where Jessie and Zack waited. With quick good-byes the girls left back to the Ross resident and the boys sat down to form a form of a plan to weed out Darkness Theo and keep their loved ones safe.

"So tomorrow I have to meet with the realtor for the studios, Zack was supposed to go with me but I think its best that you too start looking for Darkness Theo as soon as possible and since you two know him best, you guys would be the best bets in finding him." Marcus tells his friends

"It's true we did know him but this new "Improved" Darkness Theo we know nothing about. I mean who's to say how much of the old Theo is in control and how much of the darkness inside of him has taken over." Zack says shaking his head.

"You have a point, but still our best bet is to start searching right away. Marcus you go to your meeting if he is watching us we don't want it to look like we know by changing our daily routines or plans, and me and Zack will start our search. Zack you take the back streets, alleys, and underground areas he could be hiding being the new Darkness Theo and I will check out all the high-end hotels, stores and restaurants he could be at with his old habits of spoiled rich Theo." Cody orders to the others guys.

"Hey wait, why do I have to get all down and dirty, while you too get to either rub elbows with the high and mighty or see the sights." Zack complains with a frown

"Well for one it's because I would look out of place looking and so would Marcus, and secondly it's because your most suited for the area you know deception and stuff like that me and Marcus would get eaten up alive down in that area, but you, you can see through the lives and find out the truth." Cody explains buttering up his older brother into submission.

"Alright, I will do it this time but I won't like it and next time I better get the nice cushy assignment." Zack says with a pout.

So the next day the boys got up early to start their day of searching With Cody taking Manhattan starting with Times Square, Metropolitan Museum of Art, and Empire State's Building, then moving on to high end restaurants and apartment building, all in trying to see if he can see any sign of Darkness Theo or someone who knows the whereabouts. Marcus meet with his realtor to try and to find a recording building in the area, and finally Zack ended up checking the other boroughs of the City starting with the Bronx and moving on to Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island. Checking every back alley and shady places the Darkness Theo might find as home being the Darkness himself now. At the end of the day they all met back at Cody and Bailey's apartment to review their findings.

"This is Impossible! How are we gonna find one person who can latterly become the shadows and darkness himself in this big huge city." Zack screams

"Zack do you remember we are trained to sense the presence of both light and dark energy?" Cody ask his twin brother

"Umm… yea still not easy have you been the seedy sections of the other boroughs? They all give off faint traces of both dark and light energies perfect for a being of pure darkness to hide if he didn't want to be found." Zack retaliates all the while kicking himself for not thinking of doing that sooner.

"Zack are you just saying that or are u serious?" Marcus asked hitting the nail on the head.

"Well have you to found anything either." Zack counters trying to change the subject.

"Well… no but still we can't give up hope." Cody says "So how was your day Marcus?"

"It was very productive on the finding a recording studio part lot of potentials and our realtor is even an old class mate of ours. However on the subject of finding Darkness Theo, not so good." Marcus says putting his head down

"It's ok; we knew this wouldn't be an easy task on hand I just hope the others are doing better than we are." Cody says Worried.

**Morocco,-S.S. Tipton**

"Sir we just docked in Morocco as ordered." The Captain of the SS Tipton tells Mr. Moseby

"Thank you Captain, we will be here for at least two days so go and get yourself some well deserved shore leave and time off." Mr. Moseby tells him before heading to meet his wife.

Short time later in their room they enter a secret room built for them by Cody to help monitor dark activity. This time however they are using it for a completely different reason thanks to the upgrade given to them by Jessie. They were searching for a lost soul and hopefully and old and new friend.

"Can you believe this other dimension Zack respects the two of us more than anybody else in his universe?" Emma asked her husband

"I know it boggles my mind but then again can you see me as a drill sergeant for the army?" Mr. Moseby says with a chuckle.

"Hmm… maybe Marion I remember I saw how you were on the ship that faithful day you handled that rifle like you were born to do it." Emma says with a smile.

"Yes, well that was because if I didn't it would of cost me your life and that is a price I would never pay for anything." Mr. Moseby says kissing his wife before a beeping catches both their attention.

"Looks like we found him he isn't far he's crossing into Egypt now we should be able to meet up with him in a few hrs." Emma says as she reads the screen.

"Ok I will get the jet ready; you get the gear ready no telling what we may run into on our way or even when we get there." Mr. Moseby says as he runs out the door.

A few min later they can be seen leaving the in a state of the art jet, designed and built by Cody, taking off from the launch pad of the ship traveling faster than most conventional air -crafts and some military crafts can travel. The plane was a sleek black jet with twin rotating engines for vertical take offs and built to endure mach 8 speeds with little to no impact on the pilots or passengers. It was the fastest air craft known to man and would get them from Morocco to Egypt in about and one hrs time. In that time both Moseby and Emma where thinking about what they say to the young soldier.

**Egypt**

OD Zack just made it through to Cairo and was trying to secure passage through the desert when he was stopped by some of the local thieves looking to make a quick buck.

"Looks like you got a lot of expensive equipment there buddy care let us help you relieve yourself of them." A shady looking guy says flashing a smile and long wicked looking knife.

"I'm quite alright with the stuff I have but if you're looking to get rid of a jeep I would be willing to take it off your hands." OD Zack replied with his own grin

The thieves all just laughed at what they thought was a foolish tourist when they attacked. The one with the knife goes in to stab OD Zack while the others come in from behind, but OD Zack side stepped that knife taking his wrist breaking it and then taking the knife and stabbing one of his other attacks in the arm and catching and breaking the arm of the last attacker. With all of them down and out he searched them for keys and found a pair to a jeep. In a little while later he can be seen driving out towards the desert.

"I wish I had one of those trackers Bailey and Cody came up with to find the both of them in this dimension since I have no idea where to start searching." OD Zack mumbles under his breath as he drives under the hot desert sun.

He was driving down the desert for awhile trying to find another town when he sees a jet plane coming his way in the distance. Automatically thinking he might be under attack since this wasn't a very well air traffic zone he stopped his jeep and got ready for the worst. That is until he heard them call his name.

ZACK STAND DOWN THIS IS MR. MOSEBY WE COME TO HELP YOU Mr. Moseby said over the speaker system of the jet.

Seeing as OD Zack wasn't going to shoot them down they decided to land the plane and try to talk to him. When they set down they leave with their hands up but and weapons in their holsters just in case things go wrong. They are greeted with OD Zack holding a very futuristic rifle at their faces.

"Mr. Moseby I don't want to hurt you even though I know you aren't my Moseby I still wouldn't wanna hurt a friend. So tell me what you're doing here and how you know I was here to begin with." OD Zack asked while never lowering his gun.

"We tracked your equipment it was a program given to us by your dimensions Bailey we also know where your Cody is or at least the area he is in would you like us to take you to them?" Emma explained.

"You guys know where Cody is and you're saying Bailey is actually alive in this dimension? Can you really take me to them?" Zack asked in Wonder.

"Yes, well to your version of Bailey at least but she is currently going by the name of Jessie as her cover and as far as your Cody goes we know the area he is in but not his exact whereabouts we were hoping you could help us with that." Mr. Moseby says.

"Get me in the right area and I can find him no problem."

Suddenly Zack sees something behind Moseby and fires shocking both Emma and Moseby thinking he fired at them till they hear a thud and a desert thief falls to the floor.

"Looks like my welcoming committee caught up with me and want their jeep back I suggest we get out of here before they want more than that." Zack says as he gathers his stuff and pulls both Emma and Moseby to the plane before they take off and head to New York.

"Now since we already have one set of twins running around with your name and face around here I think it be best if like your Bailey we come up with some kind of alias for you while you're here to make it easier to explain to other people and also to help tell you apart when called." Emma explains to OD Zack as they fly first to the S.S. Tipton to refuel then to New York City. "I mean we can't go around calling you OD Zack the whole time now can we."

"Well my handle was Jack of all trades Zack, to go with Tech King Cody and Tech Queen Bailey. So maybe I will take the name Jack? I don't know what do you guys think?" Zack asked

"I think it would work find but ultimately the decision is yours." Mr. Moseby says with a smile.

Thus leaving OD Zack thinking on this issue the whole way to New York to find his brother and teammate

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update like i said didn't give up just taking awhile to get the motivation and sitting and writing for the chapters but more ideas are starting to come to me on who this story is goin so hopefully not as long between updates but who knows anyways i want your opinion like i said you the fans have something to say abo**_**ut this story and how_ its written so yea i need to know what your opinion is on what to call Other Dimension Zack and Cody at first i was gonna name them after their actors real life names but forgot i named Cody's twin boys that BTW I know nothing Disney knows everything even me so I really own nothing and nor do i own the actor's name that is theirs and theirs alone thanks you. Now that's that out-of-the-way back to the dilemma I was thinking of Jack for Zack as i wrote because of his handle and Cory for Cody but i would really like your input on what to name them while they are in this dimension so to lessen the confusion and me have to put OD in front of everyone's name to show who's talking to being talked too. Thanks you review and comment :) _**


End file.
